makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
SirKibble (member)
"SirKibble" redirects here. For other uses, see SirKibble (disambiguation) SirKibble, usually referred to by others as simply "Kibble," is a 21-year-old MYMer living in Utah, USA. He started making movesets in Make Your Move 2.0, became a leader in Make Your Move 3.0, and continued as a leader in the contests through Make Your Move 5 (as well as submitting an early moveset for Make Your Move 6). He then left on a two-year religious mission, after which he rejoined the community in Make Your Move X. Kibble is generally known for his relatively nice nature, and his obsession with the Kirby franchise. Contest Details Make Your Move 2.0 SirKibble posted his first movesets in Make Your Move 2.0, shortly after joining Smash World Forums. His movesets were generally liked, though some went well under the radar. His later movesets, however, were greatly enjoyed by many people, and he gained status as a respected member of the Make Your Move community. He posted 12 movesets in this contest. * Bomberman * Proto Man (placed 26th in Top 50) * Knuckle Joe * Biospark (placed 47th in Top 50) * Ray 01 * Baby Mario Bros. * MegaMan.EXE * Sir Kibble * Ivan * Erk * Adeleine (placed 36th in Top 50) * Toon Zelda / Tetra (placed 6th in Top 50) Make Your Move 3.0 SirKibble had established himself as a strong member of the community by the time Make Your Move 3.0 started. He made only 7 submissions to this contest, but used it as more of a testing grounds for some more unorthodox moveset ideas. Notably, he only submitted one Kirby character moveset to this contest. * Paper Luigi (placed 16th in Top 50) * Cut Man * The Chosen One * Worm Soldier * Sandslash (placed 21st in Top 50) * Waddle Doo (placed 29th in Top 50) * Crono Make Your Move 4 SirKibble was chosen by Commander Blitzkrieg to lead Make Your Move 4. Though the contest was well underway when he posted his first moveset, he was still considered a very strong contender, having greatly improved his moveset quality since Make Your Move 3.0. *Super Star Helpers (placed 9th in the Top 50) *Proto Man *Dyna Blade *Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright (placed 3rd in the Top 50) *Frog (placed 42nd in the Top 50) *Bonkers *Gemini Man (placed 14th in the Top 50) *Butterfly Kirby *Halberd Crew, a joint moveset with MasterWarlord and KingK.Rool (placed 6th in the Top 50) *Advance Army (placed 4th in the Top 50) Make Your Move 5 SirKibble served as a guest authority alongside the Sins in Make Your Move 5. He wasn't sure if he'd be around until the contest's end, but as it turned out, he managed to stick around the whole time, seeing this contest to its finish. *Super Star Helpers: Ultra (placed 17th in the Top 50) *Balloon Fighter *Wilhelmina Carmel (placed 34th in the Top 50) *Heat Man, a joint moveset with Plorf (placed 23rd in the Top 50) *Animal Crosser *May (placed 15th in the Top 50) *Elias (placed 21st in the Top 50) *Richard (placed 26th in the Top 50) *Computer Virus, a joint moveset with MarthTrinity and SkylerOcon (placed 29th in the Top 50) *MYM Man (placed 37th in the Top 50) *Wrath, a joint moveset with Baloo *Steven Stone, a joint moveset with MasterWarlord, MarthTrinity, Chris Lionheart, Hyper_Ridley, and SkylerOcon (placed 36th in the Top 50) Make Your Move 6 SirKibble left just before Make Your Move 6 started, but posted an early moveset for it at the end of Make Your Move 5, which was considered eligible for voting in Make Your Move 6. *Adeleine (placed 14th in the Top 50) Make Your Move X SirKibble returned from his leave of absence part-way through Make Your Move X. Despite having been out of the moveset-producing factory for a while, he made two movesets, both of which he knew would not be on-par with current quality levels, but nonetheless, felt he should make for practice. *Thor, God of Thunder *Ice Man (posted as Haylstorm) *Jenna Make Your Move 11 SirKibble has continued his efforts to catch up to current quality in Make Your Move 11. *Sayaka Miki *Cutie Mark Crusaders *Invidia *Whispy Woods *Mr. Dooter *Magolor Category:MYMers